Twin-bladed Knife
The Twin-bladed Knife is a powerful Void artifact which created the Outsider and has the power to end his existence. Billie Lurk can use it in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider to summon Void Strike, a supernatural attack. Description The knife is described as bronze, with twin straight blades that are 12 inches long''Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 162, and has the same guard as an Overseer Sabre. Despite its age, it is still a masterwork of blacksmithing, capable of slicing through flesh and bone with ease.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 27 It was used by cultists two thousand years before the Great Burning to sacrifice the outcast boy who would become the Outsider. The ritual imbued the knife with powers from the Void, and can grant its bearer with abilities akin to those with the Outsider's Mark. It was lost to time during the millennia after the ritual. ''The Corroded Man The Twin-bladed Knife resurfaces around 1848-1849 in Utyrka, a Tyvian salt mine and labor camp. Zhukov, a former Hero of the State betrayed by his nation, finds it in a long forgotten shrine discovered by his fellow prisoner Milosch. Upon its sight, he became enthralled by the knife, overwhelmed with visions and whispers. He gives away to madness and stabs Milosch before carving out his victim's body to make bone charms. The knife then continued to show him visions on how to use his new-found abilities through the crafting of powerful corroded bone charms, able to mimic supernatural abilities without any effect by the Ancient Music but limited in longevity. He then hatches a plan to escape Utyrka and rewrite his own past. In 1851, Zhukov brings the Twin-bladed Knife to Dunwall with the hope of gathering ingredients for a black mirror that can show past, present and alternate timelines. Upon its completion, Zhukov fuses the knife with the black mirror. After the mirror shatters, the knife is brought back from a shard by Emily Kaldwin and then used by her father Corvo Attano to kill Zhukov. The Twin-bladed Knife seemingly disappears along with Zhukov's body during the destruction of Greaves Auxiliary Whale Slaughterhouse 5. ''The Wyrmwood Deceit'' In 1850, a Billie Lurk from a different time period rescues Watch Officer Martha Cottings from the destruction of the Wyrmwood witch's hideout. She is carrying the Twin-bladed Knife with her and escapes with Martha into a portal.Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit, Issue 4 ''The Return of Daud'' In 1852, in the midst of Delilah Copperspoon's usurped rule on the Empire of the Isles, Daud returns to Dunwall to seek an artifact said to have the power to kill the Outsider. ''Death of the Outsider'' Two months following Emily Kaldwin's return to the throne, Daud contacts Billie Lurk in Karnaca in order to help him achieve his quest of killing the Outsider. Billie is first tasked in locating and recovering the Twin-bladed Knife, which was obtained by the Eyeless gang and locked in the Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank in Upper Cyria. After collecting it, the knife grants Billie Void Strike, a supernatural ability that can stun and project enemies. When not in use, the knife dissolves into multiple small shards and merges with Billie's arm. Obtaining the knife grants Billie Lurk the Bonecharm Crafting ability. ''The Veiled Terror'' After the fall of the Outsider, the Knife lost its Void Strike ability.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 27 Summoning it only worked half of the times, the other half sent blinding pain up Billie's Black Shard Arm. One such attempt ended up with Bille waking up in a cabin in a Tyvian forest, without having any memory of the previous week. She became afraid of summoning the weapon, and stopped using it all together. However, she later learned to control her fear, thus control the Knife itself. Related Bone Charms *Swift Stalker - Movement is slightly faster with weapons sheathed. *Fencer - Win locked-sword Contests more easily. *Power Slash - The protagonist's sword deals more damage, but they swing it slower. *Risky Parry - Sword parries always knock enemies down, but the protagonist loses health doing so. *Undeniable - Sword attacks cannot be blocked, but any damage the protagonist takes is increased. *Void Discharge - Targets killed with Void Strike explode into pieces, but Void Strike consumes all Void Energy. *Cornered Animal - Your attack damage is significantly increased when your Health is low. *Fleet Fighter - Your movement is not slowed when your weapons are unsheathed. *Lasting Strike - If an enemy is vulnerable or near death, Void Strike will render them unconscious. *Leech Cuts - You gain Health when inflicting sword damage or assassinating enemies. *Reflexes - Block to deflect projectiles. *Strike Dilation - Briefly slow time when using Void Strike against an enemy. *Whirlwind - Sword attack speed is slightly faster. Trivia *In The Art of Dishonored 2, the Twin-bladed Knife was called "Kult knife".The Art of Dishonored 2, p.116 *Obtaining the knife grants Billie Lurk and Zhukov Bonecharm Crafting. Gallery Kult Knife Artwork.png|Twin-bladed Knife artwork. Dishonored_DO 2018-04-10 23-24-43-69.png|Painting of the knife. Tutorial voidstrike.png|Tutorial art for Billie's Void Strike. 20170926232513_1.jpg|The Outsider holding the Knife. Dishonored_DO 2018-04-10 21-07-49-19.png|Bug infested Void Knife. Dishonored_DO 2018-04-10 21-07-56-55.png|Bugged Void Knife. VoidKnife1.gif|Sheathe/Unsheathe. 28599a.gif|Croching sheath/unsheathe. Dishonored_DO 2018-04-10 21-12-05-60.png Dishonored_DO 2018-04-10 21-12-15-81.png Dishonored_DO 2018-04-10 21-12-19-24.png Void Strike Icon.jpg|Icon for Void Strike ability. References Category:Supernatural Category:Melee Weapons